Interview Logs of SCP-18097 - Sonic the Hedgehog
by Kixstartx
Summary: A series of confidential interview logs and other notes recorded and written by Dr. Magovney and Dr. Herrick of the Area-14 SCP Foundation facility. SCP-18097 is "a furred and sentient creature of unknown origin" and is "cobalt blue". It can "speak and understand modern English", and "move unaided at speeds 700MPH". High threat potential has earned it a Keter-level designation.
1. Special Containment Procedures and Log 1

**Item #:** SCP-18097

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-18097 is to be kept in Area-14 and contained in a 20 x 20 multi-layered cell. The innermost layer (Layer 1) should be made of reinforced iron walls and a triple-locked door. Layer 1 must incorporate 30 to 60 circular openings with diameters of 2mm to accommodate 1.5mm tubing. Two security cameras are to be placed in opposite corners of the cell.

The second layer (Layer 2) is a chamber that distributes an incapacitating agent into Layer 1 via tubing. All personnel entering SCP-18097's containment chamber must have a gas mask, but personnel are not required to wear it unless it is necessary. Layer 2 is to have one opening with no lock. If SCP-18097 shows aggression or attempts to escape or harm personnel, the incapacitating agent is to be released into Layer 1 of the cell via Layer 2.

The third layer (Layer 3) is an advanced motion-sensor detection system (ERPA Motion) that surrounds Layers 1 and 2 in its entirety. SCP-18097 is to receive an electric shock via collared device if movement reaches 15 MPH. Voltage level of electric shocks are to be steadily increased until movement returns to 15 MPH. Shocks should also be distributed if SCP-18097 attempts to tamper with the containment chamber, most notably the security cameras. Layer 3 is to have a door that opens only to authorized personnel.

**Description:** SCP-18097 was recovered by the SCP Foundation at [REDACTED] and was contained using [REDACTED] before being brought to Area-14. SCP-18097 is a furred and sentient creature of unknown origin. The subject's fur is cobalt blue and does not appear to be fabricated or altered. The subject is speculated to be mammalian and previous interactions with personnel prior to containment indicate it may be male. The subject stands at .9906 meters and weighs approximately 35kg. The subject's physical characteristics are disproportional. Its body is humanoid in nature, stands on two legs, and has dexterous, five-fingered hands. Despite being able to move and function fluidly, its limbs lack any muscular definition and its joints appear to be nonexistent.

SCP-18097's head is large and round. It has two large eyes, a furred muzzle, and a dark nose. The subject has humanoid teeth with noticeable short fangs. The strength and toxicity of the subejct's bite has yet to be determined. The back of SCP-18097's head is covered in long blue spikes that sharpen and soften at will. Although the exact strength of the subject's spikes have yet to be determined, previous interactions with SCP-18097 prior to containment suggest that they are able to cut through a multitude of materials such as various metals and solid rock.

Besides its spikes, SCP-18097's most prominent characteristic is its speed. The subject can move unaided at speeds 700 MPH. Prior to containment, SCP-18097 wore red shoes and white gloves. Both have been removed from the subject and have been sent to Site-11 for study. SCP-18097 has reportedly shown the ability to speak, but since containment it has remained silent and generally uncooperative. The subject seems to speak and understand modern English, but the depth of that knowledge is still unknown. Although its diet is still unknown, it has been fed a combination of proteins, dairy products, and various vegetables and minerals and it has not shown any major bodily changes.

SCP-18097 remains mysterious and many factors of its existence are unclear. Dr. Magovney and Dr. Herrick have been tasked with planning an approach schedule in order to begin study immediately. A set of interviews with SCP-18097 has been considered. Testing may occur in the future, but further information about the subject is required.

* * *

July 20th, 2019; 13:09: Dr. Magovney and Dr. Herrick met with Director Moreno to discuss the prospect of conducting a series of interviews with SCP-18097.

July 20th, 2019; 14:57: Interview sessions granted to Dr. Magovney and Dr. Herrick at the discretion of Director Moreno. Dr. Magovney and Dr. Herrick are to set a schedule of no more than four (4) interviews a week. Only one interviewer may be allowed in SCP-18097's containment chamber at a time.

July 20th, 2019; 17:11: First interview shall be conducted on July 21st, 2019 at approximately 13:00 by Dr. Magovney.

* * *

**INTERVIEW LOG SCP-18097-001  
**

**Date: **July 21st, 2019

**Interviewee: **SCP-18097

**Interviewer**: Dr. Magovney

**Notes: **Dr. Herrick stood posted outside SCP-18097's containment chamber for the duration of the interview at the control panel in order to control SCP-18097 should it become hostile. Dr. Magovney followed all procedures set for interactions with SCP-18097 when entering the containment chamber. A small recorder was brought into the containment chamber for the interview.

SCP-18097 remained unresponsive for the majority of the interview.

* * *

**[BEGIN LOG]**

** Dr. Magovney: **Please identify yourself.

_SCP-18097 did not answer the question verbally, but it was noted that SCP-18097 reacted to the question with visual cues such as looking directly at the interviewer with a "resentful glare" and turning its head away from the interviewer "in what appeared to be an act of defiance". _

**Q: **Alright, let's try this differently. My name is Dr. Magovney. I'm one of the head researchers here at this facility. And you are?

**A: **…

**Q: **No one here intends to hurt you.

**A: **[indecipherable]

**Q: **Could you repeat that?

**A: **…

**Q: **We just want to make sure you aren't a threat. It would be a lot easier for both you and I if you would let me know more about yourself.

**A: **…

**Q: **We have it on record that you speak and understand English. What is your name?

**A: **…

_SCP-18097 ignored or otherwise refused to answer all inquires from Dr. Magovney. The interview was concluded and Dr. Magovney left the containment chamber. _

**[END LOG]**

* * *

The next interview is to be conducted within three (3) days by Dr. Herrick, with Dr. Magovney on stand-by outside the containment chamber. Dr. Herrick has requested permission to conduct the interview in a manner that does not adhere to the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol set in place by the SCP Foundation.


	2. Log 2

**INTERVIEW LOG SCP-18097-002**

**Date: **July 23rd, 2019

**Interviewer: **Dr. Herrick

**Interviewee: **SCP-18097

**Notes: **Upon the request of Dr. Herrick and at the discretion of Director Moreno, Dr. Herrick may bypass the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol for the next contact with SCP-18097. Director Moreno will be on standby during the interview to ensure all other protocols are adhered to. Director Moreno will also have jurisdiction over the interview and may terminate the session at any time.

* * *

**[BEGIN LOG]**

**Dr. Herrick: **Oh, uh, you're looking pretty grumpy there.

**SCP-18097: **…

**Q: **I don't think I'm allowed to do this, but uh, hiya.

**A: **…You're not allowed to say hello?

**Q: **… Well, I can say hello. You didn't let me finish, that's all. I'm supposed to just ask you some basic questions, but before that, I wanted to see you how you're feeling.

**A: **…

**Q: **If you don't feel like answering, you don't have to.

**A: **…

**Q: **You aren't happy here, that much I know.

**A: **…

**Q: **Okay, it's okay. Now this I'm _really _not allowed to do [Dr. Herrick briefly looks at the camera], but as far as, uh, making you more comfortable here while we work with you… um, within reason, of course… Is there anything we can – I can do? To make you less uncomfortable?

**A: **…

**Q: **Maybe some – some music? Maybe a certain food you like?

**A: **…

**Q: **Anything. Anything within reason.

**A: **A pillow.

**Q: **Okay. Okay, we can –

**A: **A chilidog. Two chilidogs.

**Q: **O-okay. Uh, we can do that. Now –

**A: **And turn down the lights in here at night.

**Q: **Well hold on. One at a time.

**A: **…

**Q: **I'll give you a pillow. That much, I'll give you today. And I'll give you those two chilidogs and I'll see about dimming the lights in here at night, but, uh, you've got to cooperate with us first. That's the condition.

**A: **… What do you people want from me? Why'd you lock me in this box?

**Q: **I'm asking –

**A: **No. Tell me. You're the creeps who stuck me in this _box. _I want to know why I'm here.

**Q: **That's classified information and there's only so much that I –

**A: **I'm not asking again.

**[END LOG]**

* * *

_The interview was terminated at this point and Dr. Herrick was asked to leave. SCP-18097 attempted to escape its containment chamber as Dr. Herrick was preparing to exit. SCP-18097 was subdued via electric shock collar and the ERPA Motion sensors in Layer 3 of the containment chamber were activated. An incapacitating agent was released into the containment chamber via Layer 2's tubing system and all personnel were instructed to wear their gas masks while the ERPA system was active. Dr. Herrick was escorted out of the containment chamber safely and no other personnel were injured during the event. _

_Dr. Herrick was requested to continue bypassing the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol_ _for his next contact with SCP-18097. Director Moreno has been notified of Dr. Herrick's request and will review the interview before coming to a decision. As a courtesy, Dr. Magovney has also been notified of Dr. Herrick's request and has been granted access to view the interview and its transcript. _

The next interview is to be conducted in two (2) days by Dr. Magovney, with Director Moreno on standby outside of the containment chamber to observe. Dr. Herrick may observe.


	3. Log 3

**INTERVIEW LOG SCP-18097-003**

**Date: **July 25th, 2019

**Interviewer: **Dr. Magovney

**Interviewee: **SCP-18097

**Notes: **Director Moreno and Dr. Herrick observed Dr. Magovney during the interview. Dr. Magovney entered the containment chamber with a pillow at the request of SCP-18097. Dr. Magovney will follow the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol but, at the discretion of Director Moreno, may offer other amenities should SCP-18097 cooperate with Dr. Magovney during the interview.

**[BEGIN LOG]**

**Dr. Magovney: **Hello SCP-18097.

**SCP-18097: **That isn't my name.

**Q: **It is until you cooperate with us and tell us what you'd prefer to be called.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Magovney reached over and presented the pillow to the SCP-18097. SCP-18097 visibly stiffened at Dr. Magovney's approach but did not react in any other capacity._

**Q: **The pillow you wanted. [Pause] Go on, take it.

_At this point in the interview, SCP-18097 took the pillow and placed it next to him on the bench. _

**Q: **In the future, I'm going to allow you to request other things like blankets or specific foods. But as explained to you before, you need to cooperate with us during these interviews before your requests are even considered. Do you understand? Nod if you understand. I need something from you if we're going to do this.

**A: **What if I don't want to answer your questions?

**Q: **Why would you want to prolong these interviews any longer than they have to be?

**A: **So you're letting me go at the end of these things, right? Is that what you're saying?

**Q: **We're not even close to discussing your release. You can speed things up by listening to what I'm saying and doing as I ask. Do you understand?

**A: **[Indecipherable]

**Q: **Repeat that, please.

**A: **Yeah, yeah, I get it.

**Q: **Good. Please identify yourself.

**A: **… Sonic.

**Q: **Sonic?

**A: **Yeah.

**Q: **S-O-N-I-C. Sonic.

**A: **That's – yeah.

**Q: **Are you male or female?

**A: **You can't tell?

**Q: **Are you male? Or female?

**A: **Male. [Indecipherable]

**Q: **Will you repeat that?

**A: **No.

**Q: **I won't demand you to repeat that this time because I don't think it's necessary, but you will speak up during these interviews. [Pause] What is your age?

**A: **Fifteen.

**Q:** Fifteen?

**A: **Can you really not hear me?

**Q: **I'm confirming what you've stated to me.

_At this point in the interview, SCP-18097, who identifies himself as "Sonic", rolled his eyes with visible irritation and leaned back into the wall of the containment chamber. He continued to answer Dr. Magovney's questions but refused to make eye contact with Dr. Magovney._

**Q: **What is your species?

**A: **Hedgehog. And yes, hedgehog. Hedge. Hog. Hedgehog.

**Q: **… Okay. Is Earth your place of origin?

**A: **No.

**Q: **What is your place of origin?

**A: **[REDACTED].

**Q: **Is [REDACTED] a different planet?

**A: **I don't know.

**Q: **How did you come to Earth?

**A: **I don't know.

**Q: **Okay, well think about it.

**A: **…

**Q: **How long have you been on Earth?

**A: **I don't know.

**Q: **How did you learn to speak English?

**A: **I've been here long enough.

**Q: **Can you write and read in English?

**A: **No and no. Are you almost done?

**Q: **Are you aware of your speed?

**A: **Yeah.

**Q: **How fast can you go?

**A: **I don't know. Fast. Really fast.

**Q: **Are you aware of your strength?

**A: **…

**Q: **SCP-18097, I asked you a question.

**A: **…

**Q: **Alright, we're coming back to that question. Are there others like you here?

**A: **…

**Q: **SCP-18097.

**A: **…

_From this point and forward in the interview, SCP-18097 refused to answer any other questions. _

**Q: **You were told that if you cooperated, you would receive a food of your choice. You haven't cooperated with us entirely, and so you've lost that privilege for the time being.

**A: **I'm not an animal who does tricks for rewards and treats.

**Q: **As far as I can see, there's no other way to get you to cooperate, so this is how it's going to be.

**A: **Well _that's _working well for you, isn't it? Maybe I'd cooperate if you treated me with some decency and let me out of this cage!

**Q: **Right now, you aren't doing yourself any favors and you're not even close to being released. These interviews are far from over and, if I'm being frank, they're only the beginning, so I would suggest you stop arguing with me and do as I say.

**A: **No.

**Q: **What was that?

**A: **You heard me.

**Q: **… Your interviews will continue tomorrow with Dr. Herrick. Good night.

_At this point in the interview, SCP-18097 turned away from Dr. Magovney and continued leaning against the wall. SCP-18007 did not try to escape his containment chamber when Dr. Magovney finished the interview and left the chamber. _

**[END LOG]**

Director Moreno noted that while SCP-18097 initially cooperated with Dr. Herrick's method of approach during Interview 02, SCP-18097 showed signs of aggression towards the end and attempted escape.

Director Moreno also noticed that although SCP-18097 did eventually cooperate with Dr. Magovney's method of approach during Interview 03, SCP-18097 responded with short and to-the-point answers that may not have provided sufficient information. Furthermore, SCP-18097 appeared to "shut down" as the interview continued on and became argumentative with Dr. Magovney.

Due to these circumstances, Director Moreno has chosen to test different methods of approach with SCP-18097.

He has granted Dr. Herrick permission to bypass the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol for Interview-04 and onward. Until further notice, Director Moreno has encouraged Dr. Herrick to attempt light conversation with SCP-18097 as an experiment with the purpose of deciding how to approach SCP-10897 in the future to garner sufficient information. Dr. Herrick has been ordered to undergo a psychological evaluation before and after every interview to ensure he is fit to proceed with light conversation, as there is a higher potential for Dr. Herrick to grow attached to SCP-10897 under the aforementioned conditions. Dr. Herrick has been made aware of this and has agreed to these terms. Director Moreno retains the right to revoke Dr. Herrick's permission to bypass the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol at any time.

Both Dr. Herrick and Dr. Magovney may continue to offer amenities to SCP-18097 in the future, should they feel it is appropriate. All amenities must be approved by Director Moreno before they are presented to SCP-18097.

The next interview is to be conducted in one (1) day by Dr. Herrick, with Director Moreno on standby outside of the containment chamber to observe. Dr. Magovney may observe. Dr. Herrick has requested that he bring in a chilidog and water for SCP-10897, despite Dr. Magovney's decision to not give SCP-10897 the requested amenities.

The following is a note from Director Moreno on the matter:

"_Bypassing Dr. Magovney's decision to take away the subject's amenities might negatively affect Dr. Magovney's 'reputation', since SCP-10897 would be more likely to ignore Dr. Magovney's future warnings. This could cause him to act out and disobey. On the other hand, gaining SCP-10897's trust is of a higher priority at this point in time, and since SCP-10897 may react better to Dr. Herrick, I believe it would be beneficial to grant Dr. Herrick's request."_

At Director Moreno's discretion, Dr. Herrick will be allowed to bring in one (1) chilidog and one (1) unopened bottle of water during the next interview.


	4. Log 4

Director Moreno and Dr. Magovney observed Dr. Herrick during the interview. At Director Moreno's discretion, Dr. Herrick may bypass Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol with SCP-18097 until further notice.

July 26th, 2019; 11:08: Dr. Herrick entered Room 65-B to undergo a psychological evaluation prior to the interview with SCP-18097.

July 26th, 2019; 11:24: Dr. Herrick was approved to enter SCP-18097's containment chamber.

**INTERVIEW LOG SCP-18097-004**

**Date: **July 26th, 2019

**Interviewer: **Dr. Herrick

**Interviewee: **SCP-18097

**Notes: **Dr. Herrick entered the containment chamber with an unopened bottled water and a chilidog.

**[BEGIN LOG]**

**Dr. Herrick: **Good morning, SCP-18097, or, uh, Sonic. [Dr. Herrick looks at a watch on his wrist] Oh, uh, it's a little late to be saying 'good morning' now, isn't it?

**SCP-18097: **You're asking the wrong guy.

**Q: **Oh? Why's that?

A: [SCP-18097 gestures to his cell]

**Q: **Oh! Right, heh. My bad.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick reached over and presented the bottled water and chilidog to SCP-18097. SCP-18097 showed minor hesitation when reaching out to take the offered amenities. SCP-18097 proceeded to eat while Dr. Herrick continued the interview._

**Q: **Hm. This first question is pretty, uh, not good. I'll skip that one and come back to it.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick placed his clipboard on his lap and placed his hands over it. _

**Q: **Sonic? How are you feeling?

**A: **I'm stuck in a cell, I'm naked, and I'm being forced to answer questions. What do you think?

**Q: **I'm sorry, did you say you're naked? Do you wear clothes normally?

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick removed his hands from the clipboard on his lap and proceeded to flip the pages to find a specific paragraph. _

**Q: **When we brought you were, you were only wearing… gloves and shoes.

**A: **Yeah, and you took them.

**Q: **Are your gloves and shoes important to you?

**A: **I don't know, is your weird face mask important to _you_?

**Q: **You mean my glasses?

**A: **Yeah, your _glasses. _No. I know what glasses are. I'm talking about the air filter you have on your face.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick remained silent as he removed his face mask and let it hang from his neck. _

**Q: **I can breathe without it. It's just a precaution. Do you need your gloves and shoes?

**A: **Yeah. Can I have them back?

**Q: **We haven't noticed anything abnormal with your health. Obviously, we don't know too much about your physiology, but we can make educated guesses. So far, we're sure you aren't unwell. Are they vital to your survival?

**A: **You wanna sit in a cell without your clothes? Because that's what I'm doing.

**Q: **… Right. You won't die without them, but it… makes you want to die from embarrassment?

**A: **Sure. Whatever. Can I have them back?

**Q: **Not – not yet. [Pause] How's your chilidog?

**A: **[SCP-18097 shrugs]

**Q: **[Pause] Okay.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick takes the clipboard back into his hands and begins reading from it. _

**Q: **Sonic? I'm going to ask you some questions, but first, I want to play a little game with you.

**A: **Fine. [laughs] I'll play along.

**Q: **Okay then. I'm going to say a word and you're going to tell me the first thing that comes to mind. Don't think too much about it. Just the first thing. You can't be wrong in whatever answer you give me.

**A: **[laughs] I'm already wrong to you. Everything about me is wrong, apparently.

**Q: **Come again?

**A: **That's why I'm here, isn't it? Because I'm different?

**Q: **Sonic, that's – that's not – yes, you're different. That _is _why you're here. Yes.

**A: **Yep. And after this _game_, your plan is to go back to your boss or whoever you answer to and try to explain how I can _possibly _exist.

**Q: **Where are you going with this?

**A: **Where do you think? You and I both know this is only going to end with you trying to slice me into pieces.

**Q: **What? Is – is that what you think is going to happen to you? Do you – do you think we're going to kill you?

**A: **You'll try.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick placed the clipboard onto the ground next to him and made direct and purposeful eye contact with SCP-18097. _

**Q: **No, no. No, that – [Dr. Herrick sighs] That isn't going to happen. We don't – we don't do that here. We aren't planning to hurt you.

**A: **Lie.

**Q: **Have we done anything to hurt you so far?

**A: **You ever been shocked?

**Q: **No, but, uh, that collar is not to hurt you, Sonic. That's to protect our staff. We – the reason we're asking you these questions is because we don't know enough about you yet. We… uh, we're not sure if the world is ready to handle something like you. Something with your… your speed and power.

**A: **… I know that. But you guys are still forcing me to sit in a box and do nothing. That sucks, you know?

**Q: **Yes. Yes, I do know. And I'm s – It's what we need to do. For right now. But please, please know that we aren't planning to hurt you. Is – is there – what can I do to ease your fear?

**A: **… Besides letting me out of here? Nothing. [Pause] You are what you are.

**Q: **And… and what is that?

**A: **I don't need to tell you.

**Q: **… Alright then.

_At this point in the interview, SCP-18097 turned away from Dr. Herrick and leaned against the wall again. Dr. Herrick picked the clipboard up from the floor and began flipping through it silently. They remained in silence for approximately 10 to 15 seconds. _

**Q: **Alright. I'm going to say a word and you're going to tell me the first thing that appears in your head.

**A: **…

**Q: **Earth.

**A: **Humans.

**Q: **Humanity.

**A: **Weird.

**Q: **Nature.

**A: **Beautiful.

**Q: **City.

**A: **Loud.

**Q: **Fast.

**A: **Me.

**Q: **… Strong.

**A: **Fast.

**Q: **Happy.

**A: **Run.

**Q: **Sad.

**A: **… Alone.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick looked up from the clipboard._

**Q: **Home.

**A: **Friend.

**Q: **Friend.

**A: **Free.

**Q: **Freedom.

**A: **Away.

**Q: **Here.

**A: **You.

**Q: **… Dr. Herrick.

**A: **Cold.

**Q: **Dr. Magoveny.

**A: **Colder.

_At this point in the interview, Dr. Herrick looked at the clipboard again. _

**Q: **Violence.

**A: **Hard.

**Q: **Peace.

**A: **Okay.

**Q: **Fun.

**A: **Travel.

**Q: **Boring.

**A: **Here. You. This whole place. This interview. This game.

**Q: **L –

**A: **And bottled water.

**Q: **… Light.

**A: **Sun.

**Q: **Dark.

**A: **Quiet.

**Q: **Brave.

**A: **Heart.

**Q: **Fear.

**A: **… River.

**Q: **River.

**A: **Water.

**Q: **Water.

**A:** Drown.

**Q: **Drown.

**A: **No.

**Q: **Hedgehog.

**A: **Me.

**Q: **Name.

**A: **Sonic.

**Q: **… Alright. I think – That should be good. We can do the rest at another time.

**A: **We're done?

**Q: **For now. What would you like next time?

**A: **A chilidog and soda.

**Q: **Okay, a chilidog and soda. Sonic? Thank you for cooperating with me this time.

**A: **Whatever. The sooner I get out of here.

**[END LOG]**

July 26th, 2019; 11:38: Dr. Herrick entered Room 65-B to undergo a psychological evaluation after the interview with SCP-18097.

July 26th, 2019; 11:51: Dr. Herrick passed the psychological evaluation and was deemed fit to continue interviews with SCP-18097.

SCP-18007's conversation with Dr. Herrick and his answers to Dr. Herrick's questions may indicate SCP-18097 has a high level of distrust towards the SCP Foundation, its staff, and its procedures. A fear of water (Hydrophobia) was also noted during the interview. SCP-18097 shows personality traits such as an elevated sense of self, a strong perception of the world and its rules, and a sharp playfulness that appears frequently during conversation.

Due to the success of this interview, Director Moreno has granted Dr. Herrick permission to continue bypassing the Standard 1.2.9 Interview Protocol. Director Moreno may revoke this permission at any point.


End file.
